


Deal Breaker

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up after a horrible hunt, wondering how she was healed. Was she healed by Cas, or is Dean hiding something. If he is hiding something, why did he do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Breaker

Sore, your entire body ached as I'd you had been hit by a Mack truck. Keeping your eyes closed, you waited for your memories to return, so you could understand why your body was so sore. You didn't feel any broken bones, or deep cuts, instead it was a dull, bone deep ache.

You remember going on a hunt with Sam and Dean, the two people closest to you, closer than your family had ever been. After you parents were killed by ghouls, you joined forces with the Winchesters, hunting all the things that went bump in the night.

That hunt, you had been going after a vengeful spirit, one who liked to pray on females that had a lot of your same attributes. You remembered arguing with Dean, him wanting to leave you behind at the bunker while they went to hunt down the jerk. You stood your ground against the two tall men, and you had won your case.

It had been a hard hunt, the spirits body had been buried underneath a layer of bricks in the basement of an old rotting house. You and Sam had been in charge of distracting the spirit, while Dean pounced away at the bricks.

"Y/N! Behind you!" Sam yelled, and you turned, coming face to face with the spirit. He had once been a man, in his 30s, but time as a spirit had not been kind to him, along with his death. His girlfriend of three years had thrown her hair dryer into the shower he was taking, and now his skin was burnt and peeling. You could almost smell the burning flesh, and you wanted to gag. Instead, you held your ground, shooting him with your shotgun filled with salt rounds.

That was the way it had gone for about ten minutes. You and Sam took turns firing off shots, while Dean dug as fast as he could. He was almost to the bones, when you felt a cold hand grasp your throat. Dropping your gun, you clawed at the arm, coming up empty.

"Y/N!" Sam yelled, but the spirit had enough force to send Sam crashing into the ground. He then turned his red rimmed eyes on you,, with an intensity that had you shaking in your boots.

"Why? I loved you. Why did you kill me?" He asked you, mistaking you for his murdering girlfriend.

Before you could answer, you felt a strange pressure in your stomach. Looking down, you saw his other hand sticking through your shirt, straight into your belly. In shock, you watch as flames start to burn up his body, causing him to loosen his hold on you. Unable to hold yourself up, your fall to the ground was stopped by a pair of strong arms around you.

"Y/N, look at me, you'll be fine." Was the last thing you had heard, before you succumbed to the darkness the pain offered you.

Now, you were back in the bunker, your stomach in one piece. Confused, you cracked an eye open, patting your stomach to make sure there were no stitches. Coming up empty, you gingerly sat up, sitting against the headboard. You were back in your room in the bunker, but things were different. Instead of the usual tidy room you were proud of, plates and food wrappers were strewn everywhere, with beer bottles mixed in. A chair was pushed close to your bed, but it was empty. 

You had no idea how long you had been laying in bed, but you felt grimy and gross, and you wanted a shower more than anything. Throwing the covers off, you realized someone had changed you into your normal sleep attire, an old tshirt of one of the boys.

Putting your weight onto your feet, you swayed in place before taking slow, careful steps towards the bathroom. Turning the shower on high, you gently stripped out of your clothes, moaning when the warm water caressed your skin.

Once you felt human again, you wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel, and moved back to your room. The warm water had eased your stiff joints, and you could move once again without pain.

Before pulling on the gray long sleeve shirt you had pulled out of the drawer, you glanced at your stomach, noticing a large, pink jagged scar that hadn't been there before. Pressing against it, you felt tender, but not what you would expect from a fresh wound.

"Y/N! You're awake? How are you feeling?" You heard a deep, whiskey smooth voice exclaim from the door. Slipping your shirt over your heard, you faced Dean, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Not horrible, I guess. From what I remember, it seems like I should be a lot worse off."

Dean seemed uncomfortable at your statement, his green eyes flashing to the ground, before he looked up once again to answer you. "You were hurt pretty bad, I was scared. But Cas healed you."

You nodded your head in understanding, glad you guys had a friend who could heal you with a touch. "Thank you." You told him, pressing your lips against his cheek. He seemed to become flustered, stuttering over his words. "Sam's in the library, and he was worried too. You strong enough to make the hike?"

Saying yes, you followed Dean down the hallway, smiling when you saw the taller Winchester leaning over his laptop. Once he noticed he wasn't alone, he broke out into a big smile before leaping up and engulfing you in a hug. You melt into his embrace, enjoying the warmth emanating from him. He pulled back, and his hazel eyes swept over your body, checking to make sure you were really okay.

"Thank god Y/N, we were so worried!" He exclaimed,  before pulling you into another hug.

"Wow, Sammy, that's enough. Leave the poor girl alone." Dean said, pulling you away from his brother and leading you to a chair.

You were shocked by Dean's jealousy, he had never acted that way before, but maybe he was just concerned for your safety. 

The three of you spent the next couple of hours in the library,  looking for another hunt. As the day went on, you couldn't keep your eyes open. Leaning back in the arm chair, you let them close, staying in a state between being awake and dreaming. You felt strong arms lift you up, but your eyes stayed close. Burrowing closer to the warm body, you felt the vibration of Dean's chuckle. He easily carried you down the hallway, gently settling you in bed, before pulling the covers over you. Snuggling into your pillow, you felt a whisper of a kiss on your forehead, before Dean's weight lifted from the bed. You were asleep before the door closed.

The next morning, you awoke to a pair of startling blue eyes staring right at your face. Squealing, you jumped out of bed, grabbing your knife, before you recognized Cas.

"Cas, you scared me! What are you doing here?" You stammered, your heart still beating furiously. 

He sat up, staring at you with concern. "I heard you had been hurt. I wanted to check on you." 

You started to reply before you actually realized what he had said. "Wait, you mean you didn't heal me?" You questioned, dread filling your stomach at the only other possibility you could think of.

"No, I was in Heaven, and just now heard about your injury. But you don't seem too hurt. Maybe they were being dramatic, I know humans can get that way."

Cas was ignorant to your inner struggle, still talking about over reacting humans. You had stopped listening, knowing your worst fear had come true.

Ignoring Cas, you rushed blindly out of your room, smacking into Sam hard enough he almost fell down.

"Woah Y/N, is everything alright?" He asked, steadying you.

"Where's Dean?" You asked, tears in your eyes.

Sensing your urgency, Sam pointed to Dean's room, following behind you.

Pushing the door wide open, you saw Dean sit straight up in bed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at you, still half asleep. "What is it Y/N?" He asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

"How could you?" You yelled, tears streaming down your face. He climbed out of bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Crossing your arms over your chest, you cried, "Dean, why? My life isn't worth yours, not at all. Your job is so important, and you have Sam, how could you sell your soul for my life?"

He straightened, tears in his eyes as he realized he had been caught. "How did you find out?" He asked quietly, confirming your suspicions.

"Cas visited me. But why Dean?"

He came over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look up into his tear filled, sad green eyes. "Why can't you see? I couldn't live without you! You were dying, and Cas wasn't coming, and I love you too much to have you die. I couldn't live with that!" He said, tears steam down his face, matching yours. 

"You love me?" You whispered, shocked at his confession. 

He nodded, before continuing on. "It's alright if you don't feel the same, I would still have done everything the same."

Your lips found his, crashing together, all of your pain and love pushed into that kiss, letting Dean know your feelings without saying any words. He moaned, pulling you closer to him, before breaking the kiss off. 

Leaning your foreheads together, you ask the next question. "How long do you have?"

His answered, and it broke your heart. "One year, she gave me one year."

Fighting back a sob, you touch his cheek gingerly. "What do we do now?"

He smiled, before pulling you into his arms, resting his head on yours, smiling sadly at his brother who stood behind you, wiping away the tears that were in his eyes. "Now I get to spend my last year with the people I love most in the world."


End file.
